


О троллях и лентяях

by Likoris, WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Драбблы G-PG-13 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Gen, Humor, The Golden Trio, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likoris/pseuds/Likoris, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Небольшая фантазия на тему того, почему самая низкая оценка в Хогвартсе - "тролль".
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Драбблы G-PG-13 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132532
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	О троллях и лентяях

Несмотря на проходящий Турнир Трех Волшебников, в субботнее утро в гостиной Гриффиндора было достаточно тихо. Возможно, виновата была прекрасная для этого времени погода, что так и манила выйти на улицу и предаться блаженному ничегонеделанию. Но Гермиона не поддавалась столь низменным порывам — вместо того, чтобы смеяться и веселиться вместе с другими студентами Хогвартса, в это утро она, как и полагалось прилежной ученице, писала эссе. Не совсем добровольную компанию ей составляли ее друзья — Гарри и Рон, которые как раз предпочли бы забавляться на улице, но позволили себя уговорить провести время за подготовкой домашней работы или хотя бы сделать вид. Впрочем, читать в такой день казалось им едва ли более простительным, чем Авада Кедавра, Круцио и Империо вместе взятые, поэтому их занятие можно было скорее назвать гипнозом книг или попытками прожечь в них дыру взглядом. Хотя, конечно, они не забывали делать вид, что учатся: переворачивали страницы, многозначительно хмыкали и периодически громко страдали, что ничего не понимают.

Вот и сейчас Гарри в очередной раз устало закатил глаза, словно взывая к небесам, и голосом, полным боли, застонал: 

— Ничего не понимаю в этих зельях. Снейп точно влепит мне «тролля» на следующем занятии!

— Хорошо, что сейчас не двенадцатый век, — заметила Гермиона, не поднимая взгляд от эссе, которое писала последние полчаса, практически не отрываясь, лишь иногда сверяясь с книгой.

— Почему? — не мог не воспользоваться поводом, чтобы отвлечься, Рон. Гарри также с интересом посмотрел на Гермиону.

— Хотите сказать, что не знаете, почему оценка называется «тролль»? — Гермиона зыркнула на друзей, но тут же вернулась к книге.

— Потому что получающие его ученики тупые, как тролли, — переглянувшись с Роном, ответил Гарри и добавил: — Ну, или как Крэбб и Гойл.

— Нет, — просто ответила Гермиона и снова занялась эссе, словно только оно одно интересовало ее в целом мире.

— А почему? — заинтересовался Гарри.

— Вам следует прочитать Историю Хогвартса, — назидательно сказала Гермиона. — Но так и быть, я вам расскажу.

Гарри и Рон с готовностью отложили книги и стали слушать.

— На самом деле, все достаточно просто и, я бы даже сказала, правильно, — начала свой рассказ Гермиона. — В те далекие времена, когда Хогвартс только был основан, а уроки вели еще сами Основатели, студенты, как ни странно, не горели желанием учиться. Это очень расстраивало Основателей, особенно Ровену Рейвенкло, которая так ценила знания. И тогда, чтобы мотивировать студентов лучше учиться, была введена самая низкая оценка «тролль», и называлась она так, потому что...

Гермиона сделала драматическую паузу, словно давая друзьям закончить рассказ за нее, но потом продолжила, подняв вверх указательный палец:

— Так вот, оценку назвали «тролль», потому что получившего ее отправляли один на один сражаться с горным троллем.

— Ты серьезно? — в унисон переспросили Гарри и Рон.

— Да, об этом говорится в Истории Хогвартса, — Гермиона попыталась вернуться к эссе.

— Даже первокурсников? — уточнил Рон. Он хорошо помнил, как боялся после рассказов братьев, что для распределения придется сразиться с троллем, да и свой испуг при реальной встрече с этим существом тоже не забыл. Конечно, им тогда удалось победить, но во многом это было везением.

— В Истории Хогвартса нет таких подробностей.

— Интересно, откуда они брали столько троллей, — задумчиво произнес Гарри.

— Мне больше интересно, откуда они брали учеников, если все они были такие ленивые, как вы, — осуждающе покачала головой Гермиона и грустно посмотрела на отложенные учебники друзей, которые были открыты на рандомных местах.

Смутившись, Гарри и Рон схватили книги и даже принялись в них искать темы, которые должны были учить. И никто из них так и не увидел хитрую улыбку Гермионы. А она закончила свой рассказ:

— Хотя очень скоро все стали хорошо учиться, потому что никто не хотел попасть к троллю на ужин или завтрак. Тем не менее это правило просуществовало аж до пятнадцатого века и было отменено Филлидой Спора — к тому времени держать троллей в школе стало совсем нерентабельно.

Довольная произведенным эффектом, Гермиона еще несколько минут следила за Гарри и Роном, которые действительно стали читать учебники, а не делать вид, и снова занялась домашней работой.

Нет, конечно, вечером она им призналась, что ее рассказ был не более чем первоапрельской шуткой и что даже во времена Основателей никто не скармливал лентяев троллям. Но у нее осталось сомнение в том, что ее признанию поверили. И это сомнение еще больше укрепилось через год, когда Амбридж стала директором. Несколько раз Гермиона натыкалась на студентов, которые обсуждали, что новые правила еще и не такие суровые, как были во времена Основателей, когда студентов скармливали троллям.

А Историю Хогвартса за это время, судя по всему, никто так и не удосужился прочитать.[


End file.
